This Is How
by SP12122015
Summary: Prequel to No More Suitors, Lady Holly Is Engaged. This explores the story of how Greg and Holly became the engaged couple that they are. I started this b/c of writers block, may update periodically. Let me know what you think about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**H ello fellow readers…So while I am fighting through writers block to finish **_**No More Suitors, Lady Holly is Engaged**_** I came up with this idea. I realized that I just jumped right into the story and didn't really explain the story of how Greg and Holly really fell in love. So hopefully this story will fill in some gaps and help me finish the other story. Have fun reading this guys. **

In the Hills house servants were bustling about moving quickly to help ready the house for the arrival of the Heffleys. It was time for the annual Garden Party. This was long before the troubles of changing times began to present it self. The Hills had two girls Heather and Holly. Holly was only 10 at the time and Heather was just 15. The house began to worry Mrs. Hills hasn't bared a son to continue the line yet, and as time continued to pass the likely hood seemed less and less. Out side of Mr. Hills there was no male to take over the lands and the title of Earl of Shrewsbury. The title would go back to the crown until they wanted to reward someone with the title. Mr. Hills was working constantly to prevent this, on idea hit him: marry Heather to a titled man and make the two titles transfer to the man. It would take work but it was a good plan B.

The Heffleys were the Devonshire family; Mr. Heffley was a duke and definitely didn't care for it. He didn't want his kids to grow up thinking that everything was about titles and power and money. He had three kids Roderick who just turned 16, Greg who was 11 and Manny who was 3. Manny spent most of his days with the nanny; Greg spent his days getting tutored and groomed to go to the academy; Roderick spent his days working on the estate learning how the estate functions, and other days were spent learning like every other kid.

As the Heffleys came up the drive way the maids were shooed down the stairs and the main staff came out the servants entrance to greet the Heffleys. Everyone was all lined up and ready to start the festivities. The Heffleys wouldn't be the only family in attendance, however they would be the first ones to arrive and would be staying the longest, and therefore got a special welcoming two days before the party started.

"Heffley, how are you old mate?" Mr. Hills remarked upon seeing his old club friend Frank Heffley.

"As well as time will allow me to be. And you Hills?"

"Oh come off it now, time has been kind to you. I, on the other hand am getting by day by day."

"Its good to see you and the family, friend."

"As its good to see you, my how all of your children have matured. Come lets go the library for tea and send you off before dinner, you must all be weary from your long journey."

"Let's."

They made there way into the library and Manny along with Greg ran off to the play room while Roderick was left with Heather and the other adults. Holly seemingly slipped away from the crowd.

"So how has everything been Frank?"

"Well we are awaiting news from new investments but other than that everything has been relatively calm regarding raising the kids and maintaining the estate. Greg is about to head off to school soon though."

"Ah well he has come to that age. Where have the young'uns gotten off to?"

"They left with Manny's nanny I presume to go play. Honestly let them, they will tire soon and be easier to deal with at dinner and bedtime. Greg hasn't stopped talking about the party and coming here since one month ago when we first started making preparations to come here."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I think he has to much fun when we are here. The kids in the village back home don't treat him the same, he just wants to be normal and have fun but I think they are all scared about being with the local lords son."

"I see, why was he with the locals anyway?"

"He insisted on going to the public school in the village two years ago. He knew that we would get him a private tutor and increase his workload, but he insisted on not being any better than those who he grows up with. We warned him and told him that even after school he would still have responsibilities here at the house, and he still pushed to go. We broke and finally let him. Its fine honestly we will be sending him the academy in a month's time anyway. "

"He is growing up well you should be proud he doesn't want the family title to earn him everything in life."

"I know it is fine. I am worried about Roderick."

"Why?"

"He just doesn't seem to be interested in anything."

"Well now he seems pretty interested in Heather." He said as he motioned towards Heather and Roderick giggling like crazy over on the side of the room.

**AN: Mean while…**

**Greg's: P.O.V.:**

I ran away as quickly as possible to get away from the adults. They only talk about boring stuff and never talk to us anyway. It will be my last few times away from the adults, before I am expected to start participating in the conversations. Yuck. I followed Manny to the playroom, on our way I saw one girl run in the opposite direction towards the bottom floors. I think she is Holly the Earls younger daughter.

As I finished climbing the stairs to the playroom I excused myself to go outside for a walk. I quickly ran towards the bordering trees. I began to climb them once I got a few feet in. It was thrilling and I loved being up high.

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

I left the room as quickly as possible. Boring grownup talk puts me to sleep I rather spend my time reading and writing. I loved getting away to my small place in the woods. I read for hours at a time only poking my head back into the house in time for meals. I took my newest book and my diary and ran as quickly as I could towards the woods. There was this little clearing just a few yards into the woods. I would sit against the tree on the small blanket and read.

I started reading, I got slowly lost in my reading enjoying every word and every second away from the crazy world that is my house and my life. I don't really like my world there is too much politics involved in everything. Why can't I me just a girl and live my life like a regular girl? Suddenly a large thud in front of me occurred. I looked up from my book and there was boy, I think it was Greg Lord Devonshire's son.

**Greg's P.O.V.: **

I was hopping from tree to tree and moving up the branches. Then I slowly began my decent on one of the trees. I was being extremely careful and then my foot slipped. I was extremely scarred and closed my eyes saying my prayers. Then I felt the ground. I was in a daze and was trying think. I slowly felt my eyes open and my senses come to me.

I looked to me right and left and then I realized I was not alone. Holly Lord Shrewsbury's daughter was there. Why?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Greg and who are you?"

"Holly. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." Holly started coming towards me and she put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and she helped me sit up right. I felt this stirring within me. She was very attractive and I thought about how soft her hands felt on my back.

"Can you stand up?"

"Let me see." I pushed off the ground and as I stood up her hands were on my back. We were extremely close I could smell the soft mixture of vanilla and strawberries. It seemed like an eternity but was only a small moment. Then she started erupting in laughter. I started laughing in response. We were laughing so hard.

"Why were you there, up in the trees, shouldn't you be with your brother upstairs, I saw you head up there earlier."

"I left to go out and explore, its been a while since I have been here, and I can't stand being still and having nothing to do."

"Ah I see and you thought climbing up trees was the best course of action?"

"Yeah, but lets not change the real topic here."

"Which is?"

"Why were you out here? A real Earl's daughter is to remain inside and be all proper and stuck up?"

"So you barely know me and you think I am stuck up?"

"I am just stating what the expectation is."

"Well I will have you know that I could care less about being an Earl's daughter. I wont be anything anyway. I am just trying to educate myself and entertain myself until my time is over and I move on to the next stage of my life."

"And what stage is that?"

"That is marriage."

"Your only 10 what are you talking about?"

"Well in 13 years I will be presented in court and eligible for marriage. I have to spend my time until then becoming the perfect wife for some man somewhere. I may never meet him until my marriage but I still have to be that perfect women."

"You have time, until then let me escort you back into the house or read with you here until dinner time."

"I would greatly appreciate your help with something, if you are still offering."

"What could I do to help you my fair lady?" She started laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I am no lady and please just call me Holly."

"Well _Just Holly_, what is it I can help you with?"

"I am reading this political book and my parents would flip out so I need you to keep this place a secret and then help me understand some terms."

"Sure you secret is safe with my, I just started my formal education so maybe I could help you out."

"What do you mean by formal education?"

"Well two years ago I started getting educated by the local public school."

"With all the common kids?"

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with that, I want to be normal I hate all the title nonsense, but this fall I will be heading to the academy."

"The academy?"

"It's a formal boarding school and military training camp."

"Why are you going there?"

"Well to continue my education and train."

"Why are you training?"

"As the son of a duke, even if I am the second son I am supposed to have military training should I ever be called for service for my country."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I am delighted, everyone should serve their country, a country that has done so much everyone one of us, we should be accepting of that call to arms, we should be honored."

"That is an admirable quality to possess at only 11 years old."

"Thank you so let me see what you need help with."

We settled back down on the blanket and began to read, I explained to her what I could and we continued to read together. We learned about political parties and how our government works, and the legal system. It was truly fascinating. We sat extremely close together and I continued to feel those tingling feelings stir within me. They were strange, I had never felt them before, and they felt good and calming. As time passed I looked at my watch and then interrupted her in the middle of reading.

"Holly its nearly 5:30 the sun will be going down soon and the dinner dressing gong will ring, we should head back to the house. Let me escort you there."

"I would very much like that."

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

As we headed towards the house his hand was intertwined with mine. Having his arm there and knowing he was there was a calming sensation. I felt nice and I felt this warming aura from my core. He led me to the front door and opened it while letting go of me. We snuck in and walked up the stairs, he looked at me gave me a nod and went in the opposite direction as me towards his chambers. I quickly made it to me room, as I entered my lady's maid Martha was there.

"Lady Holly there you are I was looking for you, where were you?"

"I was reading Martha."

"Alright now go clean off and lets get you dressed for dinner, you have to be extremely presentable tonight with his lordship's friends over."

"Yes Martha."

**Greg's P.O.V.:**

I quickly sped up as I made my way to where we were staying. As I entered I exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Holly was a true treasure and one of kind. I really do like her, she has spirit and doesn't care for titles and what not. Tom came over and began to shoo me towards the bathroom to wash up.

"Master Greg why is your jacket torn and all dirty? Have you been climbing again?"

"Yes sorry Tom, I was just having so much fun and couldn't hold back. The trees are amazing here."

"Did you fall Master Greg?"

"Yes but I am all fine see." I said twirling around.

"Yes but next time you may not be so lucky. This time I will let it go, I will take your jacket down and have it mended before your parents find out, just promise me no more."

"Yes Tom."

"Not lets get you all dressed up, your dad gave this to me. This is your first set of dress tails. You should me proud this means your dad thinks you are ready to grow and be a man."

"I hate this Tom, I want to still be a kid and have fun."

"Oh trust me there is fun when you are more grown up too." We settled into a small comfortable silence as he finished fixing my jacket and tails.

"Tom can I ask you a question?"

"What is master Greg?"

"Holly, the earl's younger daughter, do you think she is pretty?"

"She is very pretty Greg."

"I think she is the best person on the planet, she is amazing and polite and gentle and…"

"What is going on Greg?"

"I met her today when I fell and she was so kind and helpful and amazing?"

"Well looks like you made a great friend Master Greg."

"What if I don't want her to be only a friend Tom?"

"That's a conversation for you to have with your parents and should only be worrying about in a few years time."

"Okay Tom, thank you for your help."

"Anytime Master Greg."

I made my way down stairs and as I got down the stairs I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. I turned to see Holly begin to descend the stairs. Her gown slightly behind her and she confidently walked down the stairs with pose. I felt that tingling sensation again. I was almost in a daze until she was a few mere feet away from me.

"Holly."

"Greg, you clean up nice."

"Why thank you, and you…well you look absolutely stunning."

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

We spent most of the night together talking about politics and that book that she was reading. We did a little bit of dancing as we moved into the drawing room after dinner. It was a little weird because he was about the same height as me, normally from what I have seen the boy is usually significantly taller. The night passed quickly because Martha rushed me up the stairs shortly afterwards. I bid Greg a good night and curtsied.

**AN: TIME BREAK**

The weekend and following days passed by quickly, because before I knew it, I was standing outside watching Greg and his family getting ready to head to the station to leave for Devonshire again. I was sadden by this but I knew that I would see him again at some other event and at next years party and I also knew we could keep correspondences through letters. I waved good-bye as he pulled out of the driveway. I ran to the library and began to write my first letter.

**AN: TIME BREAK AND 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V.**

As timed passed the letters became less frequent and by the end of the year he had become so busy with academy work that he stopped replying all together. She sent one last letter in the hopes that he would respond and explain why he hadn't been writing back lately. No response ever came. Greg was working night and day to preform well and become the best he could be. Beyond basic studies and training, he signed up to be taken into the special law program. He would gain a deep understanding of the law and be groomed to go to university for law should he choose to. He didn't have time to respond to Holly's letters. But outside of the letters he didn't keep in contact because in part the academy limited the letters he received and so he thought that she moved on to in some regards.

As the year rounded out and the academy was finishing up he was offered the chance to remain on campus for the summer to continue his military and law training. The special program would allow him to streamline his training and become more advanced than his fellow class mates, it would also help free up parts of his fall schedule so he could take more electives. He accepted without hesitation and informed his parents through a short phone call. He was permitted to leave for one week to go home and relax before jumping into the program. Greg took advantage of the week and went straight home. As he got off the train he felt stronger and weird. He hadn't been home in 9 months, with the exception of a 5day break for Christmas 6 months ago. Devonshire seemed different and distant.

**Greg's P.O.V.:**

"Tom, it is so great to see you."

"Likewise Master Greg."

"How is everyone at home?"

"Well, and you look amazing might I add Master Greg."

"I did grow 2 inches according to my medical records and I put on a little muscle."

"Splendid sire, shall we head home now?"

"Yes please."

I spent the next few days at home and was content with how my life was shaping out. I enjoyed every experience at the academy; I was ecstatic that I was accepted into the law program. I have Holly to thank for that. She really turned me to the law and politics when we started hanging out and reading that book together at the garden party last year. I won't be able to attend this year unfortunately. I started thinking about Holly. What ever happened to her, I stopped getting her letters. I remember her like a vision, a goddess from somewhere faraway. My thought drifted to her and what started to develop that trip. She said she was going to become that perfect wife for someone some man out there. Well I will become a man worthy of such a wife, a worthy husband that can love someone and be loved back. That is a big motivation for staying at the academy. As the second son I will never inherit anything and training will give me purpose, a skill set that can't be taken away, something I can put to use later on in life.

"Father."

"Gregory. How are you my son?"

"Well father, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"Getting through it. Look at the young man you have become. Your mother and I are extremely proud of how you are doing and how grown up are becoming."

"Thank you father, your approval means so much to me."

"How has the academy been?"

"Fine, I am learning so much I love it. The only down side is the lack of time off and being able to be home with you guys."

"If you love it that much you will be able to move past it."

"I know it was definitely an adjustment."

I talked to my father for a while longer, and then went to meet my mom and brothers. I went through the library and went down to meet the staff again. I missed my home, but not as much as I missed Holly. I asked my dad if I could call the Shrewsbury house and he set me up on the phone. I went through the operator and finally Herald picked up.

"Hello, Herald the butler of Shrewsbury, speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello may I please speak to Lady Holly?"

"May I know who is calling?"

"Its just a friend."

"Very well sir, just a moment."

"Hello who's there?" I finally heard her voice. I missed the sound of it and I was tongue-tied, I couldn't speak I couldn't respond.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"H.."

"Herald no one is there, who did you say called?"

"A man identified himself as your friend and said it was urgent that he spoke with you."

The line went dead, as she hung up. I wanted to call back, I wanted to say 'Hi Holly its me Greg, I wanted to say that I miss you and I miss your letters, that I am sorry I have been so busy and unreachable lately, I wanted to say so much and couldn't say anything.

The rest of my break passed quickly, as I got ready to leave for the academy my family readied to leave for the garden party. Part of me wanted to go with them, but I knew where my duties lied and I couldn't forsake them for a whimsical feeling or urge.

**3****RD**** PERSON VIEW:**

As the Heffleys made there way to the annual garden party the same cycle of busy activity flourished within the Hills house. Greg headed back to the academy. When the Heffley car appeared in front of the Hills house no one was more excited and subsequently let down than Holly. When Greg didn't step out of the car she walked over and saw no one else there. She steeled herself, closed off emotion and smiled as the Heffleys made there way into the house. When given the chance she politely asked where Greg was.

"Oh Holly dear he is still at the academy doing a special summer course in law, to help him advance quicker within the system. Didn't he tell you sweetie?"

"No he didn't, he hasn't spoken to me in a few months actually, since before Christmas."

"Oh dear, its nothing personal he has just been so busy, I am sure that if he could have been here he would be, and I know that if he had any time he would write you or call you immediately."

"Okay thank you for that clarification Mrs. Heffley."

Holly retreated from the formal room to her room to grab her blanket and book. She had finished the _History of Politics in England _with Greg last year at the party, but wanted to read it. Somehow it made her feel closer to Greg. She retreated into herself for the rest of the party. She wasn't as lively as she normally was. Mr. Hills and others realized how crushed she was by Greg's absence. She didn't exactly resent Greg, because she understood that he was busy, but she did resent him for not writing for not telling her himself, for not being here. She pushed any feelings she had aside and tried to forget about him and everything he made her feel.

It would be a long time until she was going to open herself up to anyone else, a long time until she was willing to let anyone else in. It would a long long time until she forgave Greg and ever crossed paths with him again.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this I may do more future installments that will continue to act as prequels to **_**No More Suitors, Lady Holly is Engaged. **_**Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a second installment to the prequel I started, I realized that this is a viable story and thought that I should update it soon. Plus when I went to bed I realized what I could do next with this story.**

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

I just turned 14. It was a splendid birthday with just my immediate family. One thing was guaranteed, and that was the possibility of potential suitors being thrown my way. I truly wanted Greg to among them but I had given up hope of every crossing paths with him again. Part of me held onto the childish vision of him coming back and sweeping me off my feet, coming back to me and telling me he is sorry and kissing me.

I had seen my sister kiss her suitor one night and I thought about how amazing it would have been to have Greg kiss me. I pushed my feelings away. He was 15 now and definitely would have moved on by now, I hadn't seen him or heard from him personally since he was 11 and we had a few letters back and forth while he was training at the academy. I am pretty sure that he has moved on and now it was time I do.

I met Bryce Anderson recently. He was kind and seemed to devote every waking second to being with me. It felt nice to have someone pay all this attention to me but it wasn't the same. I believed the small sparks that I felt with Bryce were induced by contact and finally someone paying attention to be.

**Greg's P.O.V.:**

I was finally taking the summer off from the academy. I had come so far according to the records that if I took the summer program I would be on track to graduate early and that wasn't something that I wanted to do. I wanted to spend time with Rowley and all my other friends. I was happy to finally be able to come to the annual Garden Party at the Hills residence. What I really couldn't wait for was meeting Holly.

I missed her so much, I couldn't wait to read with her under the tree and maybe hold her close. I now know exactly was all those tingling sensations were. I want to try to kiss her, I had seen a few other boys in my grade do that with local girls and I was waiting for Holly. I held on to all my feelings even if she didn't. I am sure she had moved on but I won't stop until I get my chance to talk to her and explain why.

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V.:**

The trip to the Hills house was relatively short. Once there all in attendance greeted them. Heather was toying with Roderick, slowly holding on to the attention she had received from Roderick, without fully committing to him. I mean kissing another man definitely was a testament to how little she actually cared for him.

Holly and Greg were expected to stay in the library for at least sometime since they were semi-adults. Greg kept on staring at Holly. To him she was even prettier; she was no longer a beautiful 10 year old but now a growing young lady that was truly a goddess that couldn't be kept a secret. He was working up the nerve to finally talk to her after all that time.

Holly was staying close to her mom for the most part; every now and then her eyes wandered over to Greg and would find his eyes fixed on her. When he saw her staring he would break eye contact and look away. She had to know what was up with him. How dare he not talk to me for years and then come back and act as if she is something he can have, as if everything was the same. You see Greg had been writing letters to Holly and the academy never sent them because when they previewed them they realized that this young lady distracted Greg. They didn't wan to lose their star pupil to some stupid romance. So when Greg sent a letter saying he would be there that summer and that he had something to tell her, she never new about it and never saw it.

"Mother can we leave now I am feeling quite tired?"

"Holly dear it is fine go ahead. Take Lord Devonshire's son also he seems to be spacing out as well."

"Do I have to mother?"

"Yes they are our guests, and if I recall correctly he was very very nice to you last time he was here and you particularly liked it."

"Mother that was years ago I have Bryce now remember?"

"Nothing is set in stone Holly, now go?"

"Yes mother."

Holly made her way towards Greg and suddenly he seemed to notice and put his drink down while also straightening his suit. He couldn't believe that she was finally going to talk to him.

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

I made my way towards Greg. Something within me started to stir. I had to disband these nonsense feelings. He had most definitely moved on and so have I. Even if I wont be all that happy with Bryce, he at least pays attention to me.

"Greg"

"H...Holly. Its been a long time."

"Yes, my mother had excused us from the gathering if you would like to leave now is the time."

"Please lead the way Holly."

Why was he acting all weird? Its not like there is anything between us anymore I have buried my feelings and I am sure he has too. As we left I turned towards the stairs. I was headed to my reading spot. Greg started towards his rooms and watched as she walked out of the house. I settled down in front of the tree and began to read. I was reading a new political book that was just published. As I started to get lost into the book I realized how much I missed Greg. Suddenly there were twigs snapping and as I looked up I saw Greg standing there.

"Holly…"

"Greg?"

"Oh Holly…Tell me what is wrong, what has happened to you, and I will tell you everything that has happened to me. Give me your heart and I will give you mine."

"Greg are you okay?"

"Holly, I want you, I want this, I want to spend time with you like we used to, I cant explain everything that has happened to me but I want be here more than anywhere else on the plant."

"Greg, there never was anything here and there never will be. Bryce Anderson is courting me and I will not go back on that because of your whimsical feelings. You don't write or talk for ages and then you come back with your heart on your sleeve. This is not how this works." He came impossibility close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Give me a chance."

"I can't do that its not proper, in fact you should leave before someone thinks that we are doing something improper."

"I can't do that, I deserve the chance to correct my wrongs."

"No Greg you gave up those chances when you left me for the academy and never spoke to me for 4 years."

He started stepping towards me until I was backed up against the tree. I kept my eyes locked on his face. His one and came up to my waist and the other supported him against the tree. He looked in my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He leaned in and in my desperation to have my dreams fulfilled I didn't stop him. In fact I leaned in closer. Our lips connected. He started to pull me closer and I melted into his embrace. I couldn't stop him from kissing me and I really didn't want him to stop. He pulled away finally and I caught my breath.

"Holly tell me you don't feel what I feel for you. Tell me there is nothing there that you don't care for me. Tell me that you never want me to be near you that you never had even the slightest inkling of feelings. That you don't want anything to come of this anything to ever happen between us."

"I don't care for you Greg. I don't feel anything and I don't want anything to happen between us." It was all lies but I had to be strong, he couldn't just come back into my life and tell me he loved me.

"You are lying Holly tell me the truth."

"I just did, you are in denial."

"That kiss, you kissed me back and you are going to tell me that you feel nothing."

"Yes it was pleasurable, yes I enjoyed my first kiss but no it was not with someone I care for and nor would I want to repeat that."

"Holly don't do this to me. If you read my letters don't do this to me."

"Letters, you haven't spoken a word to me since you left 4 years ago."

I walked away from him, I couldn't bear it anymore, and the lies the emotions were just too much for me. What I really wanted was to turn around and go back into his arms and hear how much he missed me and how much he loved me. He destroyed my walls that I had spent all this time building up.

**Greg's P.O.V.:**

She said she didn't see my letters. I told her I care for her that I wanted to be with her. That I may not have titles or lands but I love her. I started to go after her and was just able to grab her hand. I jerked her towards me. I needed to know I needed her to know.

"Holly, Holly wait."

"No Greg I will not let myself be attacked by you and your antics."

"Holly please let me explain and talk to you."

"Greg don't do this to me."

"Holly. Holly please I love you I want this, us. I don't know why you never received all my letters but don't take it out on me. Let me please have at least this weekend to show to you just how much I care for you."

"Greg don't put your self out there, because I can guarantee that this will not end well. What happens when you leave again and we lose contact, am I supposed to forget about the time we spent together, forget about whatever will happen."

"No you wont have to forget because I love you and I always will. Because we will always remain in contact." I moved towards her, I brought her closer to me and my hands wrapped around her waist. I pulled her to me. I took a deep breath, I couldn't stop holding her she was my everything. I held her face with one hand and leaned in to kiss her. I connected my lips with hers. I knew we were in the field in the wide open and I didn't care, I love her and don't want any other man to ever touch her. I pulled away staring into her eyes, and moved back to kiss her again. She returned it with as much passion. I felt that tingling sensation return. I couldn't fight the smile that was spreading across my face. She broke away from me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No that was not nothing, what?"

"I just was thinking about how possessive I was being with you in my mind. I thought about how I don't want anyone else touching you or even coming near you. Who am I to say that, but it was the first thing that crossed my mind when I thought about our relationship."

"Oh I see this is abut owning me."

"NO NO its about protecting you from threats and my position as yours, your suitor from outsiders."

"I am just kidding. I want this I want only you."

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

** '**I want this' that was the only thing I could think off in terms of easing his nerves. For as long as I have known him I have seen him as a protective individual who would never go against anyone's best interests. I don't know if I love him but I know that I like him and that I want to see what could come of this. I was scared but I was ready to take a chance, if you don't take chances then you can't really live.

As we entered the house we ran up the stairs towards the playroom. No one would be there because there were no young kids here everyone was at least 10 and by tradition would be held as an equal at most festivities. We entered the room and closed the door as quickly as we opened it. He pulled me close to him and rested his head in the crook of my neck. He was holding and trying to memorize the moment as if it was fading and he would lose me.

"Greg are you okay?"

"Yes… I just don't wont this moment to end."

"It won't if you don't make it."

"I know but this and what we have is restricted for so many different reasons."

"Say you are courting me and make some of those reasons disappear."

"And what of the arranged courting that is occurring with Bryce Anderson?"

"I'll end it. This is more important to me than anything else."

"Holly I love you don't ever forget that understand?"

"Yes…Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"You are tickling me with your beard."

"What?"

"Your head, the way it is positioned, coupled with your facial hair, it is tickling me."

"Oh is that so." He said as he burrowed his head further into the crook of my neck. He started to kiss my neck slowing.

"Greg…Greg…Greg stop."

"What's wrong?"

"We will be caught if we keep that up."

**3****Rd**** Person P.O.V.:**

They spent the rest of the weekend sneaking off to be alone together. They kissed and laid together, but nothing beyond that. As the party and weekend and Greg's stay was coming to an end, bad news came. Greg was with Holly when it happened. He received a letter at the morning table. They went to the library to open it after breakfast. They sat there as Greg slowly ripped open the seal and looked inside at the contents of this letter. It was addressed to Nightfall on the inside, which was Greg's school name. He was being called in to serve and expedite his training.

"Holly I have to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I am being called in."

"For?"

"To serve."

"No don't dot his Greg."

"You know exactly how I feel, I have to."

"Greg I can't lose you not after this weekend. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

"You aren't losing me I am just going away for a while. I will still be yours and you will still be mine."

"Greg please listen to reason. Don't or at least hear what your parents have to say before you make your choice."

"I'll listen but you know what I am going to do."

"Please Greg, don't."

Holly stormed off crying. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Greg, not after there just found love for each other. He was so head strong and wouldn't listen to anyone's pleading. He packed up and would set out on the early train at first light.

"Holly…Holly I know you are in there. You weren't at the tree and this is the only other place you would go, so open up the door already." The door slowly creped open and revealed Holly with tear stained cheeks.

"What do you want?" Greg pushed his way into her chambers. The door shut with a thud that echoed.

"Holly don't do this, don't shut me out. I am sorry but I have to serve my country."

"No Greg you don't, you are choosing to."

"Holly, please. I will always love you. You were my first everything, and I want my more firsts with you. I will always hold a special place for you in my heart. I will come back and we will be together again. I will marry you in 8 years once you are eligible. These are not empty promises, I swear. Just promise me that you will hold on to your love for me."

"Greg please don't ask me to"

"No I have to ask you to, so I have a reason to hold on, a reason to return."

"I can't set myself up for failure."

"You won't be, I promise." He moved closer to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. His hands wandered over her back and settled on her waist as he looked straight into her eyes. He connected their lips slowly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him as close and he was trying to pull her to him. A moan escaped Holly's lips and Greg pushed her towards her bed. She sat on the bed and he hovered over her. She pulled him close with her legs; he lifted her back up and pushed her further onto the bed. He settled himself just above her. His hands began to wander again. Nothing could ruin this moment expect the loud knocking at the door. He fell over to the side and ran towards the bathroom. Holly sat up and fixed her appearance as best she could before she went to the door.

"Yes, who is it."

"Holly it's me dear."

"Mrs. Heffley?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Greg."

"What is going on?"

"I know that you love him, and I want you to know that while we don't agree with his actions we love him and we want you to respect his choices as well. He loves you and he will come back to you as long as you keep the torch burning."

"I don't know if I can. We are not bound by any reasons and I love him to death, I do but I don't if I can withstand the grief that is eminent."

"Holly if you give up on him then he will give up on coming back. I promise you that he will do everything in his power to marry you as long as you show him that you will always love him."

"I understand what you are saying. I want to give him a chance because he means everything to me."

"Thank you Holly for believing in my son and helping me."

"Mrs. Heffley…"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"My dear?"

"Is it normal to feel more than love for someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…Uh…I mean is it possible that there is a physical component?"

"Oh sweetie it is more than common for that to exist, especially when emotions run high like they would currently with the current situation."

"I just needed to know."

"Holly I wish you well, I promise that everything we hear about Greg will be forwarded to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Heffley."

As she left the room Holly let out a deep breath and Greg came out of the bathroom. He moved over to Holly and wrapped his arms around her waist while we was standing behind her. His head was resting on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear.

"So you love me?"

"What?"

"Said you love me, right?"

"Yes you bloody fool. I love you." She turned in his arms and kissed him feverishly.

"Physically or emotionally or both?"

"You are horrible, but I can say one thing you feel ten times better than last time you were here. The muscle you put on is impeccable, keep it up and no women will be able to resist you."

"Well then I guess its good that I have eyes for only one girl, excuse me women." They started laughing a little more, enjoying their moment together.

"Greg?"

"Mmh?"

"When you leave in the morning take this favor with yourself and leave me one. Promise me you will return Greg."

"I promise. Thank you for your faith in me."

"When dinner is over, come spend the night with me."

Dinner passed the night passed and Greg left her room quietly in the morning, but not before giving her a quick kiss. He said his prayer and she gave him along hug before he left.

**A/N TIME BREAK:**

It had been 18 months since then and nothing seemed to be picking up. The work Greg was doing was getting worse by the day. He was no closer to getting out alive than he was two weeks ago. His family hadn't heard from him for ages because he had gone off the grid. The last correspondence he had was with Holly. He still had the letter on him.

_Dear Greg,_

_I still hope you are getting these letters. I have not heard from you recently. I still love you and miss you with all of my heart. I know you are doing dangerous work, that you are proud of what you are doing, but I want you to know that we all miss you. I miss you. I miss your kisses, I miss the feel of you holding me, I miss our romance. _

_ I need you to come back to me. I need you to let me know that you are okay, that I have been worrying for no real reason. I know you are doing important work and I admire that. I couldn't have found a more perfect suitor, but don't leave me come back safe and sound. Write when you are given the chance, I miss you. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Holly_

It broke his heart, he couldn't reply because he could blow his cover and then he was taken as a prisoner. To protect his identity and his being he didn't contact anyone. He keeps holding on to the memories of her and he knows he is going to get through this as long as he doesn't lose sight of his mission, as long as he doesn't lose his faith.

**Greg's P.O.V.:**

"I'm going to get out of this and the first thing I am going to do is call Holly."

"Hey you shut up now, or I will end you." The guard growled.

As the time continued to pass, I lost track of it. The next thing I knew, I was staring into bright lights. 'Am I in heaven?' 'Holly I am sorry I messed up.' Then there was a reply "You didn't mess up."

"Holly is that you?"

"Greg can you hear me?"

"Holly I missed you so much. I am so sorry I broke all of my promises. I tried to hold on, I am sorry I let go."

"Greg look at me, my name in Doctor Kurt. I am British; you are on a base headed to the emergency room. Hang on bud we are going to get you through this and then you can go back to Holly. Do you understand hold on we are almost there?"

"I'll try."

I started to stir, the pain was almost unbearable, I began to cough violently. I started to understand my surroundings. I was lying in a bed. I made it, I am going home soon, I am coming Holly.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.:**

By the time Greg got out and was cleared it had been 3 years since he left for active duty. It was hard to believe that he was finally done with it all. He was now considered a decorated military officer. He was free to go to college; he could get married and live his life. He satisfied his need to serve his country and now he wanted to be in the arms of Holly. He wanted to tell her everything. He left on the first train to Shrewsbury. He got off the train and took a cabbie to the Hills residence. He knocked on the front door. He left all his manors behind; he just needed to see her. Herald opened the door. The anticipation in his mind had come to its climax; he just didn't know that the high would soon end.

"Sir may I know who you are?"

"It's me Gregory Heffley, the Duke's second son."

"Sorry which Duke?"

"Devonshire, Earl Shrewsbury's friend. I am Lady Holly's suitor."

"Please come in, how may I help you sir?"

"I need to see her." He pushed past the butler and raced up the stairs. He turned as if by muscle memory towards her door. He knocked and heard footsteps. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would fly out of his chest.

"Hol…"

"Sir?"

"Where is Lady Holly?"

"She no longer lives here sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Holly lives in the city, she moved recently since she enrolled in Cambridge University."

"What, she never said anything?"

He apologized and left abruptly; he took the first train back to the city and then to Devonshire. When the Hills returned, Herald informed them that a man claiming to be the Duke's son came looking for Holly. They knew the boy was devastated upon not finding Holly. They know it will be especially bad when he finds out that she is done, that she has moved on. The poor chap wore his heart on his sleeve for her and now he was setting himself up for heartbreak.

When Greg returned home his parents and family swarmed him. A lot had happened in the time he was gone. All that his parents really cared about was the safe return of their son. He was not the same person anymore, but at least on the outside he was their son. Greg appeared emotionless over the next month and half that he was home. Several times they found him walking around downstairs completely unaware of what he was doing. He woke up screaming. He had solider shock as they called it, and not having his beloved anymore made it worse. He signed up to start college at Cambridge University.

Shortly after he signed up he meet up with Rowley and his friends from the academy in London. They would be with him starting in the fall. Rowley was looking to get into the printing industry. Greg was sill going to pursue law. Rowley as his closest friend saw the change in him. He was hung up on a stupid girl. He was trapped in himself. As first semester came and went Rowley and the gang were relentless in trying to fix Greg up with a girl.

It all changed with the start of second semester. Greg worked over break as an intern in a law firm and was doing his best to save his money. He walked into a political science intro course when he saw her, the stunning blonde in the front row. Rowley walked in right after him and started to pull him towards the back. He made a beeline towards the blonde, she reminded him of Holly, but he just wanted someone to talk to. He approached her slowly.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"This your first semester?"

"No my second, you?"

"Second. So what are you doing as you major?"

"Political Science/Law. You?"

"Same. My name is Gre…"

"CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS WE ARE BEGINNING." The professor announced as he stormed into the classroom.

**Holly's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't let myself finish his name. If it was him, I would melt in his arms, my walls would begin to shatter. Last I had been told, he had been declared inactive and M.I.A., and that broke my heart. I steeled myself and began to focus on the lecture, to no avail. My thoughts wondered and I so desperately wanted to turn around and find him. He had a minor resemblance to the boy I last saw three years ago, but then again I bore little resemblance to the girl I was three years ago.


End file.
